Board Member
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen and Amelia are keeping their relationship a secret but then Amelia is granted Derek's place on the board and they ask if she's dating anyone bc policy and she has to tell them


_**I hope you like it anon :)**_

"When are you going to point a new board member?" Maggie asked.

"The meeting is at noon tomorrow" Meredith said "I really don't have any idea who will it be".

"Shepherd of course" Alex said and continue stealing Maggie's fries as everyone looked at him, including Amelia.

"Why are you so sure?" Meredith asked confused, she didn't notice a special friendship between Alex and her sister in law.

"Because of the foundation rules" he said looking at Meredith and Callie who had no clue what is he talking about "how is it that you are in the board and not me?"

"God works in mysterious ways or whatever what rule are you talking about?" Amelia was sitting on the edge of her sit now, listening carefully.

"if a board member is stepping out for any reason a first-degree relatives can take their sit if that relative has medical background and worked in the hospital for at least a year then the sit is his or hers" Alex said, he learned most of the rules of the foundation when he was trying to become a board member "that is why I don't try this time, it is your place. They probably made this rule to leave Averys in the board so why not leave the board Shepherded too?" he nodded toward Amelia.

"Do you want it?" Callie asked.

"I guess I will have to think about it" Amelia's pager beeped and she left the cafeteria.

That night Amelia spent at Owen's new apartment and after Owen fell asleep Amelia was laying in bed not able to sleep. She thought about her life lately, obviously it was better then before, she had Owen. They still kept it a secret, they wanted to figure it out before they tell everyone about them. Amelia would sneak out Meredith's house with a new excuse every time to meet Owen. She was happy and like every time she was happy she felt like she could do anything, this time she was sure she can be a good board member.

The next day, at noon the board members where all in the conference room as promised, every candid who wanted to try and become a member was there. Few pediatric surgeons, one cardio, Amelia and April. Webber was late because of a surgery taking longer then expected.

"Shepherded I didn't know you were interested" he said to Amelia as soon as he saw her standing there.

"Well I decided about it only yesterday" she said.

"hello everyone the board will be receiving you one after another so if you will be so kind to wait outside while the first one to arrive will get in" Catherine sat next to the table and the others followed her and sat too, the first candid was Dr Gellar, Amelia was the last and April came in two people before her.

She sat there for two hours until her turn.

"Hello Dr Shepherd please sit down" Catherine opened her file in the computer in front of her.

"Ok let's talk about why you stopped working for Dr Geraldine Ginsberg ?" she asked Amelia.

"I was fired" Amelia admitted "we had a disagreement about a patient, she refused to operate while I thought we can help her".

"How was right?" Arizona asked, she smiled encouragingly to Amelia.

"I operated after she fired me, the patient woke up from the coma".

"What about the practice? Why did you leave?" Richard asked.

"I came to visit Derek and he was planning to move to DC so when he offered me work I accepted. I am a surgeon and while working in LA I was doing not even close to enough surgeries" Amelia said.

"Do you have any criminal record?" Catherine asked.

"No" Amelia answered.

"Money problems?"

"No"

"Family in politics?"

"No"

"Pro choice or pro life?"

"Choice"

"Drugs?"

This time Amelia didn't answer "umm…"

"Dr Shepherd is a recovered addict the board is well aware about it but this is…" Richard was interrupted by Catherine.

"I am sorry Dr shepherd but we you aren't fitting what we are looking for" she said, Amelia stood up upset and Catherina added without noticing she didn't leave yet "so I am sure we all agree Dr Kepner is the best one I think..."

This time Amelia was the one to interrupt "really? You think your daughter in law is the best? What a surprise. You don't know what is the story with the drugs I am clean for almost four years and I have far more experience then Kepner"

"It will be suicide for this hospital to hire a appoint a board member with addiction problems" Catherine said, she was standing too now.

"Of course drugs are bad but a doctor with alco…" Amelia didn't finish her sentence she felt shame to use Richard in this argument but he surprised her.

"It is all right, Catherine I am alcoholic and I am on the board, Amelia isn't using, she should get this empty sit" he said.

"Yes she is obviously draws good attention with her skills and she is the kind of surgeons we want her" Bailey agreed.

"No. I am not going to approve it" Catherine was determined.

"What about your precious rules?" Meredith asked before Amelia had the opportunity.

"What rule?" Jackson asked.

"if a board member is stepping out for any reason a first-degree relatives can take their sit if that relative has medical background and worked in the hospital for at least a year then the sit is his or hers. Derek was my brother and I am the best for this job I should get it" Amelia said, she already felt that most of the people in the room are on her side. She didn't know how much she missed it until now.

Catherine was left without a choice "fine lets vote, who wants Dr Shepherd as the substitute of the late Dr Shepherd?"

Everyone raised their hand beside Catherine, Arizona announced excitedly "congratulation".

"Tomorrow we will sign all the papers" Richard said as everyone where about to leave and go back working.

"What papers exactly?" Amelia asked.

"All kinds, mostly the boring stuff like that you aren't dating anyone in the hospital without a love contract" Callie said as she was looking for her phone in her bag.

"Oh right" Amelia looked at the emptying room knowing she has to make some difficult decisions.

She was too busy during that day so she couldn't find the time to talk with Owen. She tried to catch him between two surgeries but he was scrubbing in surgery so they decided to eat dinner at Owen's place tonight, he promised to make her his famous lasagna.

When Amelia knocked on his door, holding sparkling water as their tradition, he heard Owen yelling "it's open".

Amelia came in and walked through the living room and into the kitchen, Owen was standing next to the oven pulling out his lasagna looking delicious while doing it and not wearing his shirt.

"Hey sorry it got late and the oven rang as I was dressing" he said and turned to Amelia and kissed her.

"It is fine I am not so hungry I think you should help me built an appetite" she said as she moving her hand over his naked torso. She completely forgot about the board as they moved toward the bedroom kissing passionately and bumping into furniture.

She finally remembered only when they were laying in bed naked eating the lasagna from the cold glass baking dish. She put the dish on the floor and set in a way she could see Owen's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got Derek's sit on the board" Amelia said.

"Oh god it is great" Owen said and added "I didn't know you wanted it".

"I decided yesterday night and when I woke up you were already paged" she said and after taking a deep breath she added "I cant date someone in the hospital by the rules".

"You want to break up?" Owen set now too.

"No" Amelia said before he even finished saying the word 'break' "I want to sigh a love contract and tell everyone".

"Fine tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow" Amelia kissed him again.

In the next day Amelia and Owen went together to the meeting.

"Hunt missing your old job?" Jackson asked.

"Defiantly no" Owen said.

"Here Amelia are the papers" Callie handed her some files and asked Owen "what are you doing here?"

"Thanks" she looked at Owen the same time "we are seeing each here is the contract so where do I sigh in those papers" she dropped the page on the table and took the ones Callie gave her.

"What?" everyone but Meredith said at the same time.

"You didn't tell me you are doing her" Callie said and punched Owen's arm "why?"

"When did that happened?" Arizona asked.

"You two, really?" Bailey said.

"Cause you have the biggest mouse, a while ago and yes" Amelia answered all the questions and looked at Richard the only one who didn't react. He only laughed and smiled, he already guessed.

 ** _I felt that Amelia deserve someone to support and stand for her because she is too lonely in Seattle. She needs people._**

 ** _Let me know what you think about it._**

 ** _p.s This is my 19th Omelia fanfic so I want to write something special for the next one. If you have any ideas or prompts please send them, thank._**


End file.
